Won't Go Home Without You
by yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever
Summary: Just a small song fic with the song "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5 with tendershipping. Rated M just in case. Yaoi


Won't Go Home Without You

Just a small song fic with the song "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5 (amazing song btw).

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! I'm not going to go through everything I don't own so this is the one thing that is mine! Please don't steal it ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura's POV:<strong>

"I love you Bakura."

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
>She left before I had the chance to say<br>Oh  
>The words that would mend the things that were broken<br>But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

I couldn't think.

My love was confessing his love to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't even smile to show I was happy. NO! Where are you going? You can't leave yet? I haven't told you I love you too yet.

I forced my vocal chords to work, "Ryou, wait!" but I was too late. He had already left in tears. He was crying because of me. Again.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
>Hard to believe that<em>

I finally know why he cried himself to sleep every night. It wasn't merely because I caused him so much physical pain. His soul was in pain. Why could I not just be a normal human with the ability to express my feelings! Why did I have to be a five thousand year old kleptomaniac spirit? All I ever did was cause Ryou pain. Even after I had been granted a body by Ra I felt the need to hurt my beautiful, fragile Hikari to hide my feelings. And now when he tells me he returns those feelings I cannot confess! It would probably be better for Ryou if I just left. He can move on with his life and I will never hurt him again.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<br>_

NO! I WON'T LEAVE HIM LIIKE THAT! He is too sweet and pure. I must protect him from those that would take advantage of him! I would go and find him and beg him to have me. With that thought I ran out the door that Ryou had left open in his haste to get away from me.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
>The noises that she made kept me awake<br>Oh  
>The weight of things that remained unspoken<br>Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

As I ran down the street searching for my beautiful light I thought of what it was that he did when he closed off the mind link.

_Flashback_

_I was curious as to what Ryou was doing when he sealed off the mind link even tighter than usual. I snuck up to his room and carefully opened the door just enough for me to see in. The sight that met my eyes was beautifully erotic. Ryou was on his bed, naked and with his arousal clamped in his hand. I watched as he moaned and whimpered as he touched himself. As he reached his climax he turned his face and buried his face in a pillow to muffle a scream that I somehow knew was someone's name._

I shivered as I recalled that arousing image, then shoved my way past two elderly ladies (A/N mean I know but I'm trying not to make Bakura OOC).

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
>Hard to believe that<em>

It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<p>

It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<p>

I had finally arrived at the one place Ryou would go. The Midget and the Pharaoh's home. The Kame Game shop. I walked in and started towards the back of the game shop where I could feel my Hikari was, even if he had shut off the mind link. The Pharaoh was suddenly there with a forbidding expression. Hah, like I cared about what he thought.

"Ryou doesn't want to see you right now, Tomb Robber."

"I don't have time for this Pharaoh. Get out of my way. I need to fix this." I growled at him as I pushed past.

I had finally found him. He was sobbing quietly on the floor with Yugi, who had his arms wrapped around him protectively. It was now or never. "Yugi, I'd like to speak to Ryou. Alone."

Yugi seemed to about to argue.

"Aibou, Let them talk alone."

I never thought I would say this, but I was actually grateful to the Pharaoh. Yugi seemed to think about it, but then he leaned down and whispered something into my Hikari's ear.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
>Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go<br>I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

I flinched at the harsh words coming from my light's mouth. "Ryou, I never meant to hurt you. I only ever wanted to protect you!"

"Oh, so these bruises are a sign of love then? Ha!" he pulled up his sleeve and showed me the pain I had inflicted on him, "Why? Why does it have to be you I love?" he ended in a pitiful whisper.

It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<p>

"Ryou! I love you! I know I shouldn't and I should just leave you so I won't hurt you anymore but I just can't! Just give me one more chance to make it all right. I can't live without you Ryou,"I walked towards him and fell on my knees and finally after so long of dreaming of this I held him in my arms, "I won't go home without you."

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<br>And I won't go home without you  
>And I won't go home without you<br>And I won't go home without you_

He clung to me whispering, "Oh Ra, please don't let this be a dream!"

"It's not a dream. I love you."

"Prove it to me. Please, I need to know."

I looked at his beautiful, pleading face. I slowly raised my hand to his angelic face. I traced his features softly. Carefully, I brought my lips to his, intending for it to be a short, chaste kiss. But it seemed my tenshi had other ideas. He quickly threaded his hands through my hair and pressed his lips to mine fiercely. I growled through the kiss. Fine. If that's how he wants it. I lightly bit on his lower lip to get him to open his mouth for me. He gasped and I quickly started to explore his warm, moist cavern. He was sweet and tasted of chocolate and mint. I groaned as he got over his shock and started to battle with my tongue for dominance. Soon we had to break apart for air.

"Aishiteru, Tenshi."

"Boku mo aishiteru, Yami."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that was my first try at a song fic. I know the characters are OOC but I am trying. I'm thinking about trying to do a series of song fics for each of my favourite pairings. Please review because it really encourages me and helps to have confidence. If you have any tips I would really appreciate that too ^_^.<strong>

**Translations:**

Ok I think I have all these right but I am sorry if I translate something wrong. Please correct me so I can change it if I have anything wrong. ^_^

Hikari – light

Aibou – partner

Tenshi – angel

Aishiteru – I love you

Boku mo aishiteru – I love you too


End file.
